


Adamant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [99]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is adamant in the face of a perp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adamant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/9/1999 for the word [adamant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/09/adamant).
> 
> adamant  
> Not capable of being swayed by pleas, appeals,or reason; not susceptible to persuasion; unyielding.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Adamant

While Tony wasn’t fond of people fawning over Jethro, he had to shake his head at this perp. She’d gone on a killing spree of jealousy supposedly and here she was draping herself all over Jethro. She was pleading and using her body like she expected to be able to sway him to her side. 

Tony knew that would never happen. One of Jethro’s most useful traits was his adamancy and his ability to stand strong in the face of things that would persuade most people to the other side. He didn’t bend to political correctness or run from cases that could destroy your career.

Leaning back lackadaisically in the chair in interrogation, Tony acted like he didn’t have a care in the world. In reality, he was simply waiting for the show to begin. He knew Gibbs adamant nature would eventually piss off the perp and get her talking. Neither Gibbs nor he fully believed her original story, so they were trying again. 

Oh they didn’t doubt that she’d killed or help killed the people she’d confessed to killing, but both of their guts were going wild telling them there was more to it than that.


End file.
